Death Domino Effect
by GoddessOfYingandYang
Summary: The gang is a family...and when one dies...what happens to the rest? Oneshot


_**A/N: This is very dark...and it's going to make a lotta fans angry XD But leave reviews with your opinions!**_

* * *

_**Death is the thing**_

_**The thing that makes us forget why we live**_

_**Makes us forget that one day we will die**_

_**We lose sight of ourselves and concentrate on the death**_

_**Then We die...and somebody else continues the ignorance...**_

_**-Unknown**_

* * *

**_-GoddessOfYingandYang-_**

**Death Domino Effect**

* * *

Bentley was intelligent, and he was somebody that his family could look up too. Namely that family was Sly Cooper, and Murray Hippo. They were a trio that just didn't stop, soon though, they gathered more family, and they gathered more love in their hearts. Everybody looked up to the turtle for guidance…and when he died…things…just fell apart for the gang.

The day had been any normal day for relaxation, the sun beating down, no cloud in sight. That night it stormed, and washed away the blood that had been caused from the attack. **Bentley** should have never went out alone, he should have stayed home, he shouldn't have been so dim witted…and when his intelligence would have helped, his big heart got in the way. That heart was stabbed exactly seven times, and the first one had been the one to kill him. A gruesome death that devastated the gang to the point of never recovering.

**Penelope** was guilty and she was the next to go. She was the one who'd sent him out to get wine while she prepared for their anniversary. Guilt got a little too much, and she decided to take a walk. The mouse never came back, and the next day rain-washed away all remains of her blood, and all the memories faded. A bullet to the head, in which some argued was her own doing, but evidence proved wrong… She had been left on the sidewalk lifeless, as her husband had been, but having died with a much quicker death than her intellectual equal.

There was one man that nobody ever expected to die so early… The former club owner **Dimitri **depressed, and angry at the deaths of the people he'd mocked before with harmless jokes…the void inside him could not be avoided, he couldn't apologize…they were gone…so the bar seemed the only option, he only got one gulp before he realized it was spiked…His body was tossed into the pouring ran to be flooded away. Though his last thoughts as he chocked upon the foul liquid of poison, was that he was paying for the people he had ridiculed.

How could two peaceful people be killed in such a sick way? How could the **Panda Kings** body and the **Guru's** end up in the bottom of the ocean, drowned and internal bleeding? Nobody should hurt some people so pure, and those people when they died should have gone in their sleep…two wise guides to life…gone…swept away along with their family. They'd left the last two members of the family alone, and left them to grief. The two deaths happening at the same time made the two stop talking, made them lose all want to live...without people you love...life is nothing they figured.

Murray couldn't deal with all of this; Sly had lost his sanity. No more heists for the fact of their family being dead, and for the fact Cooper had a different inspector for the fact that his died chasing him. Unstable on one part of the roof **Carmelita **slipped forwards and her chest ripped open by sharp pointed spears of metal jetting up from a gate…even though some say she slipped…and it seemed so…there was a figure behind her… That's when Sly knew, knew that somebody had been responsible for all the deaths, and he didn't get to the phone in time, it just kept ringing...

**Murray **didn't pick up the phone, as it kept ringing, and ringing. The only thing besides the ringing was the wheezing breath of the dieing hippo. He'd not left the hideout; he'd never leave the last member of his family. That's the thought that ran through his mind as he crawled towards to phone in desperation, "Sly..." Was the last word that escaped his lips before his heart gave out. Falling to the floor he didn't hear the screams echoing from the phone, the screams of the last member of their misfit family.

The cloaked stranger killing his family was nowhere to be found at his death scene. The dark figure calmly sat on the rooftop a sadistic grin plastered across its demonic face at the sight that beheld the abnormal red eyes… A gun in **Sly Cooper's **limp hand lying sprawled out on the floor, his head invaded by a single bullet, as well as his heart. Strange how both the vital organs were shot, and people speculated that somebody had planted the gun in his hand…though Sly knew, but he couldn't be there to say anything about it.

He'd shot himself in the heart, but for some reason the pain remained the same within him, so with his last breath he fired a last bullet into his own skull. The pain ended right there, and the family was together again… All the deaths had been planned to the last detail, even the suicide of Sly Cooper himself, this organization pleased the clock, pleased it very much. Smiling he faded into the darkness, and silently disappeared from the minds of the dead corpses.

Death made the family fall apart. If Bentley hadn't gone out, Penelope would have lived from not taking a walk that fateful night. If it wasn't for Penelope and Bentley dieing, Dimitri wouldn't haven't gotten poisoned after going to the bar to drink his troubles away. If it wasn't for the three deaths, the Guru and Panda King wouldn't have gone to mediate by the peaceful ocean and been murdered. If they hadn't all died, Sly wouldn't have pulled a heist just to see somebody he loved besides Murray still alive, that in the long run led to Carmelita's murder. If it weren't for Carmelita's murder, the raccoon would have been home when Murray had a heart attack, and gotten him the hospital...and if it wasn't for all their deaths... it wouldn't have ended in the suicide of Sly Cooper.

Their love for each other was so strong; they could never be apart...

If you want to visit them, look in the ditches, they were criminals, and weren't treated with respect no matter how much they'd gone through…but they were together and always would be…_forever._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sly Cooper Characters, Sucker Punch Does**


End file.
